Parenting 101: How Not To Put The Kids To Sleep
by funga-fu-fu
Summary: Bedtime stories, children, and hot chocolate kisses...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

"…and only the prince lived happily ever after." Arthur smiled at the two kids that had huddled away from him as the story had progressed. Alfred was hiding his face underneath the covers and Romano was pressing his hands to his ears. A low whimper came from the children, but it wasn't clear which one.

"Are you trying to put them to sleep or scare them to death?" A voice asked from behind him and the blond turned to see Antonio standing in the doorway. He was holding a mug of something and blowing into it.

"Scare them to tears, so they would cry themselves to sleep?" Arthur asked.

"As if anyone would be scared of that." Romano pouted, hiding a little bit further into the covers.

"I'll slay the evil witch." Alfred's voice came a little bit too high pitched.

"You're my brave little boys." Antonio smiled at them and stepped closer to the bed. "There's no evil witch." He leaned in to kiss Romano's forehead. "Daddy's just a big grumpy asshole."

"Asshole!" Alfred chirped from underneath the covers.

"Language, Antonio!" Arthur grumbled at that, but his lover just stuck out his tongue at him.

"Who said that?" Antonio poked the lump beneath the sheets he knew was Alfred. Laughter echoed through the room. "Was it a little birdie?" He poked again, making more laughter ring. "Or was it a little piggie?"

"Alfred." Romano said from next to him.

"Oh, was it?" Antonio made a surprised face and pulled the covers with one hard tug. Laughing blue eyes looked up at him. "It was Alfred!" He quickly pressed his mouth to the boy's forehand and blew air hard. The little blond squirmed and giggled at the farting sounds that were produced.

"No!" Romano's small hands tried to push Antonio's face away. "Now he's never going to shut up!"

"What are those?" Antonio turned to bite at one of the fingers near his mouth. The young brunette quickly pulled away, wiping his hand in the sheets and grumbling in disgust.

"He's a bear! It's a bear!" Alfred giggled from next to them.

"Great job, love. I had just managed to calm them down." Arthur remarked dryly from next to them.

"Ahhh, sorry. They just looked so scared I had to…" Antonio started, but was interrupted by a loud shout.

"I want to ride the bear!" Alfred exclaimed and jumped on his neck. The brunet winced at the force. "Hup hup, daddy, hup!"

"Ughhh!" Antonio grumbled in discomfort as small hands pinched his cheeks and pulled hard. "Help me!" He reached towards Arthur dramatically.

"Oh no, you got yourself into that one, you get out on your own." The blond declared and got up from the bed.

"Don't leave me, corazón!" His husband shouted from behind him, but the brit ignored him. He stretched and his back popped. "I'll do the dishes! I'll buy the groceries! I'll take the children from kindergarten!" He had to admit the last one sounded more than appealing. He would gladly do without the attention he was receiving whenever he was alone with the Alfred and Romano. He turned to see Antonio's face buried in the mattress while the young blond was bouncing enthusiastically on his back. Romano was sitting next to his head and pulling at his cheek, repeating _asshole_ over and over again.

"I think I'll get myself some hot chocolate." He said with an air of finality and exited the room.

He heard a strangled shout of "Come back, you asshole!" just as he was about to close the door, followed by two childish voices repeating the bad word.

Arthur sighed deeply and walked into the kitchen. He made two glasses of steaming hot chocolate and padded over the soft carpet and into the living room. The blond sat on the couch in front of the Christmas three. The radio was still on, playing old songs. Arthur hummed along the lyrics and watched the bright lights twinkle and die only to be replaced by new ones. He blew in his hot drink and breathed in the rich smell of cocoa and cinnamon.

A shout came from the children room, followed by two sharp screams. Arthur turned to look at the door, but the only thing that followed was silence. He considered checking out the situation, but he knew from experience that if there were no consecutive shrieks everything was under control. He sipped at his drink, but it was too hot.

He heard the door open and then close hard. A loud sigh and then feet thumping over the carpet.

"That was fast." He commented offhandedly, nose buried in his cup. Antonio sat down heavily next to him. A brown head buried in his shoulder. Something was mumbled in his sweater, but he couldn't really make it out. "Come again?"

"I told them the witch is real and is going to eat them." Antonio grumbled in defeat. Arthur burst out in merry laughter at that.

"What happened to not scaring the children before bed, love?" He asked, pushing a strand of hair behind his husband's ear.

"It hurts." Antonio winced and pressed Arthur's fingers in the heated flesh.

"Did they harass you that much?" The blond asked and leaned in to kiss said ear.

"They are mean little devils!" The brunet bewailed and looked at him with big green eyes.

"I'm sorry, love, but you brought this on yourself." The Brit declared and blew in his hot drink.

"You're a mean devil as well! That's where they get it from!" Antonio proclaimed and pulled away with a fake pout.

"I'm the worst." Arthur agreed and took the second cup he had left on the coffee table. "I made you hot chocolate."

"Oh, so nice!" Antonio beamed at him. "Thank you." He took the cup and pressed a quick peck to Arthur's cheek.

The blond hummed in contentment. Antonio leaned back against him and he turned to place small kisses on the brown locks. His lover craned his neck and Arthur was offered full lips. He pressed a peck on the tip of Antonio's nose, before kissing that awaiting mouth. Fingers buried in his hair and he was pulled closer. The brunet tasted like hot chocolate and cinnamon and Arthur really wouldn't mind spending the night like that. With the man that held his heart in his hands, pressed against him and the slow music as their only companion.

"Dance with me." Antonio whispered against his lips when the song changed.

"I thought you would never ask." Arthur smiled at him and took his hand.

A shrill scream echoed through the apartment, followed by a loud thump. Alfred burst in the room, followed by a cackling Romano. The small blond shoved himself between them to hide from his brother.

"Don't come back!" Romano shouted, slamming the door shut behind him.

"The witch is going to eat us!" Alfred cried out, hiding in their arms.

Arthur and Antonio exchanged looks and sighed deeply.


End file.
